


Smirk

by SunnyInOregon



Series: Don't Say My Name [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave always calls her Garcia when in company and Kitten when they are alone on the phone. He rarely uses her first name and now we know why.





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that came to me at 2 in the morning. Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

The team gathered around the conference table listening intently as Penelope Garcia continued her diatribe about how icky their current un-sub was in her opinion.

 

“Let us know if you find out anything else,” Hotch orders as he cuts her off.

 

“Yes, sir,” she replies.

 

“Penelope,” Dave cuts softly in before she can hang up.

 

She squeaks and a loud bang is heard through the phone line. The team stares at the phone and continue to listen.

 

“Garcia,” Hotch asks. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

 

“Everything is fine sir,” she replies breathlessly.

 

“Are you sure,” Hotch continues.

 

“Yes. How can I help you, Agent Rossi,” she asks succinctly.

 

“I just wanted to know if you were getting anywhere with this guys’ phone records,” Dave says evenly.

 

“That’s a big nothing,” she replies sounding more like herself. “He didn’t use his phone anywhere near the dump site or the abduction sites.”

 

“Alright,” Dave sighs. “Thanks for checking.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Oh my GOD! Don’t ever say that again,” Penelope practically yells through the phone.

 

“What? What did I say?” Dave inquires. He stands alone in a dark hallway in the police precinct.

 

“Don’t ever call me Penelope over the phone with the team around again,” she growls.

 

He smirks on his end of the phone. “I thought you liked it when I said your name.”

 

“I do, but not when we are at work,” she says in return.

 

He chuckles. She moans through the phone. His smirk deepens.

 

“I like that sound,” he murmurs. “You made that sound a lot the other night, right before I said your name.”

 

She whimpers.

 

“Penelope,” he whispers.

 

“Don’t,” she utters breathlessly. “I swear David…”

 

He continues to smirk.

 

“You cannot call me by my name in front of the team. Do you understand?”

 

“What am I supposed to call you,” he asks. “Penelope is your name.”

 

“I don’t know, think of something.”

 

“How about Kitten,” he suggests.

 

She sighs. “I like that, but I don’t want the team to pick up on it. Why don’t you call me Garcia, like everyone else does?”

 

“I’m not everyone else,” he growls. The smirk on his face has been replaced with a scowl.

 

She smiles, he can hear it in her voice. “No, you definitely are not.”

 

“You know the team probably has already figured out that we’re sleeping together,” he points out.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then what’s the big deal if I call you Penelope or Garcia,” he asks.

 

The line is silent.

 

“Kitten?”

 

She takes a deep breath and lets it out loudly. “When you say my name…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It makes me come,” she whispers.

 

The smirk spreads across his features again. “Really?”

 

“Yes really,” she admits reluctantly. “And wipe that silly grin off your face!”

 

“Yes, Penelope. Anything you say… Penelope.”

 

 

finis

 


End file.
